Callgirl Bella
by flirtflower
Summary: Bella ist ein Callgirl. Sie ist es aber nicht, Weil sie Drogenprobleme oder ähnliches hat, Sondern einfach Weil sie Sex mag und sie viel Geld verdient. Sie weiß wie Männer ticken, auch Edward Cullen. Aber er ändert ihr Leben, oder nicht?
1. Mike

Ich kam gerade aus dem Bad, frisch geduscht, gewachst und eingecremt. In einer Stunde kommt mein nächster Kunde. Das Bett ist frisch bezogen, die Dessous ausgewählt. Jetzt muss ich mich nur noch schminken und meine Haare machen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Mein Kunde ist da. Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Hallo Mike, ich bin Bella." begrüßte ich Maik. Vor mir stand ein großer blonder Mann, seine Haare waren hochgegelt und er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. "Hallo Bella." antwortete er. "Komm doch rein." bat ich.

Er trat in meine Wohnung ein und überreichte mir einen Umschlag. Ich nahm ihn an und sagte: "Okay, setz dich doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Mach es dir bequem, ich bin gleich wieder da." Ich ging mit dem Umschlag in die Küche, zählte das Geld, es stimmte, und packte es in den Gefrierschrank. Ja, richtig in den Gefrierschrank. Wer kommt schon darauf, sein Geld "einzufrieren". Und es ist ja nur solange wo der Kunde da war.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und Mike saß auf der Couch und hatte schon die Schuhe ausgezogen.

"Also Mike, wollen wir nicht ins Schlafzimmer gehen?" fragte ich ihn. Wenn der Kunde mich anruft, um einen Termin auszumachen, wird vorher geklärt, was er möchte und wie viel es kostet. Mike wollte nichts besonderes. Er wollte nur verführt werden. Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen.

Ich nahm in bei der Hand und führte ihn in mein Schlafzimmer zu meinem Bett. Ich drückte seine Schultern herunter und deutete damit an, dass er sich auf das Bett setzen sollte. Er guckte mich von unten herauf an. In seinen Augen konnte ich pure Erregung lesen. Ich befeuchtete meine Lippen und senkte meinen Kopf neben seinen und hielt meinen Mund ganz dicht an sein Ohr. "Gefällt dir was du siehst?" hauchte ich. Dabei biss ich ihm in sein Ohrläppchen. Er stöhnte mir als Antwort. Ich stellte mich wieder gerade hin und fuhr mit meinen Händen an meinen Seiten entlang. Mike folgte mir mit seinen Augen. Ich spielte mit den Knöpfen an meiner Bluse. Ich habe noch nicht mal richtig angefangen und ich konnte Mikes Erregung durch die Hose sehen. Das würde ein sehr kurzer Abend werden.

Ich fing an, den ersten Knopf meiner Bluse zu öffnen, als Mike sagte: "Babe, komm lass mich das machen." Und zog mich zu sich hin und knöpfte mir meine Bluse auf. Ich dagegen öffnete sein Hemd. Als unsere beiden Oberteile entledigt waren, fuhr ich mit meinen Händen über Mikes Oberkörper. Ich fuhr mit meinen perfekt manikürten Fingernägeln durch seine wenigen Brusthaare. Er stöhnte dabei wieder.

Meine Hände fuhren tiefer seinem Körper hinab. Ich streifte kurz seine Erregung. Das führte dazu, dass er mich packte und meinen Rock auszog. Ich verstand, er wollte nicht länger warten. Er bezahlte mich für seine Wünsche. Also wollte ich ihm diesen erfüllen. Es kam oft vor, dass Kunden ihre Meinung änderten. Daran war ich gewöhnt.

Ich öffnete seine Hose und zog sie ihm von den Beinen. "Bella, bitte stell dich hin." bat Mike. Also stellte ich mich vor ihn. In roten Dessous und Strapsen. Seine Augen wanderten über meinen Körper. Es schien als wolle er sich alles einprägen. Er wanderte hoch und runter, hoch und runter… Bis er an meinen Lippen hängen blieb. Ich wusste was er wollte, aber ich küsste nicht auf die Lippen. Das war einfach zu intim. Wenn ich jemanden auf den Mund küsse, dann weil ich ihn liebe. Und nicht jemanden der mich für Sex bezahlt.

Also ging ich auf ihn zu und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Mit meinen Fingernägeln fuhr ich über seinen Rücken, mit meinem Mund knabberte ich an seinen Ohrläppchen und an seinem Hals und ich rieb meine Perle an seiner Erregung. Ich spürte das pulsieren seiner Männlichkeit und er stöhnte gegen mein Dekollete. Seine Hände griffen fest in meinen Po. Ich wusste er war bald soweit, daher öffnete ich meinen BH. Seine Augen wurden ganz dunkel vor Erregung. Ich drückte ihn auf das Bett und küsste von seinem Kinn abwärts seinen Körper. Als ich an seinem Gemächt ankam, zog ich seine Boxershorts aus und liebkoste sein bestes Stück. Ich schmeckte schon ein paar Lusttropfen also zog ich mich zurück und wollte ein Kondom herausholen, als er mich festhielt und mich auf das Bett drehte. "Baby, du bist so heiß. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, aber ich möchte mich gerne revanchieren. Ist das okay?" fragte er heiser. Ich war total überrascht. Kein Mann wollte sich bisher "revanchieren", deswegen nickte ich nur. Er zog mir den Slip herunter und legte meine Beine auf seine Schultern und liebkoste meine Perle. "Bella, du schmeckst so gut." sagte Mike. Seine Zunge verwöhnte mich so sehr, ich stöhnte laut. Es ist zwar mein Job zu stöhnen, doch er machte es echt gut. "Oh Mike, das machst du echt gut." wisperte ich. "Komm, ich will dich ganz ausfüllen. Ich werde dich ficken, wie es noch nie zuvor ein Kerl getan hat." erwiderte er rau. Ja klar, das ist ein typischer Fall von Selbstüberschätzung. Jeder Kerl denkt er wäre der Beste. Aber ich lasse ihm seine Illusion. Immerhin kriege ich dafür Geld.

Mike legte sich auf das Bett, ich holte schnell ein Kondom aus meinem Nachtschränkchen und zog es ihm über, dann setzte ich mich auf ihn und führte seinen Penis in meine Vagina ein. Ich bewegte mich auf und ab und mit meinen Fingern fuhr ich über seine Brust. Ich wurde immer schneller und ich merkte, dass Mike kam. Er stöhnte laut: "Oh Bella, fuck. Du bist so heiß." Ich wurde wieder langsamer und hörte bald auf und erhob mich von seinem Körper. Er zog mich in eine Umarmung und fragte: "War es genauso gut für dich wie für mich?" Oh man, eine absolute Standardfrage. Ich hörte sie fast jedes Mal. Aber da es mein Job ist, antwortete ich immer mit der gleichen überzeugenden Antwort: "Oh, Mike. Es war einfach wunderbar." Dieser Satz zog immer. Warum wusste ich nicht. Hätte er sich nicht nur auf sich konzentriert, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass ich nicht gekommen bin. Aber das war mir egal. Das Geld zählte für mich in erster Linie.

Ich stand auf und zog mich an. Mike tat es mir nach. "Bella, ich hoffe wir haben bald mal wieder die Ehre." Ich lächelte ihn an und erwiderte darauf, dass er mich gerne jederzeit anrufen kann. Er nickte als Antwort und verschwand durch die Tür.

Ich wusste es würde ein kurzer Abend werden, und dass für 250 Dollar. Nach dem ich noch einmal geduscht und mich abgeschminkt hatte, wechselte ich den Bettbezug und das Laken, zog mir bequeme Klamotten an und holte das Geld aus dem Gefrierschrank. Das Geld packte ich in mein Portemonnaie, damit ich es morgen zur Bank bringen konnte. Ich wartete immer, bis ich ca. 1000 Dollar zusammen hatte und zahlte es dann auf mein Konto ein. Ich hatte schon eine beachtliche Summe angespart. Wobei die Ausgaben für Sexspielzeuge, Kondome, Gleitgel etc enorm hoch waren. Von der Reinigung der Klamotten und des Bettzeugs mal abgesehen.

Mein Diensthandy klingelte, es rief also der nächste Kunde an. Ich nahm mir gleichzeitig meinen Kalender. Denn ich war für 2 Wochen ausgebucht. Ich machte jeden Abend nur einen Termin. Ich mochte keine Eile bei Terminen. Außerdem konnte ich es mir leisten. Wie gesagt, ich war jeden Abend ausgebucht. Und manche Termine dauerten die ganze Nacht. Je nach Wunsch des Kunden.

Nachdem der nächste Termin verabredet wurde, ging ich ins Bett. Morgen würde eine lange Nacht werden. Zwei Jungs, ich denke sie waren gerade mal 17 oder 18 wollten einen Dreier machen. Das würde was werden…


	2. Eric und Tyler

In 5 Minuten kamen meine nächsten Kunden, Eric und Tyler. Ich hatte mich diesmal für schwarze Unterwäsche und ein dazupassendes Negligee entschieden. Heute Abend würde ich mit den beiden einen Dreier machen. Die Beiden waren noch jung, wollten aber vieles ausprobieren und anscheinend gab es kein Mädchen in ihrem Alter, was deren Wünsche entsprochen habe. Zumindest war dies die Begründung der Beiden am Telefon, als sie mich gebucht hatten.

Es klingelte an der Tür und ich öffnete diese und bat Eric und Tyler hinein. Sie waren wirklich noch recht jung. "Hallo Eric, hallo Tyler" begrüßte ich beide und bat sie mit einer Armbewegung in meine Wohnung. "Hallo Bella, ich bin Tyler" stellte er sich vor und übergab mir den Umschlag. "Danke, Tyler. Setzt euch doch ins Wohnzimmer" bat ich und ging wie jedes Mal in die Küche um das Geld zu zählen und es in den Gefrierschrank zu ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, standen die Jungs beide mitten im Raum, sichtlich nervös. "Ihr könnt euch ruhig setzen und ihr braucht auch nicht nervös sein. Hier passiert nur, was ihr wollt. Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?" fragte ich. Eric und Tyler setzten sich auf die Couch und baten um einen Brandy. Ich ging zu meiner kleinen Bar und schenkte ihnen ein Glas Brandy ein. "Hier bitte." und gab ihnen die Gläser. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen. Eine kleine Konversation lockerte meist die Stimmung etwas auf. Das machte ich immer, wenn Kunden nervös waren. "Und wie geht es euch? Wie seid ihr darauf gekommen, zu einem Callgirl zu gehen?" fragte ich. "Nun, wie wir schon gesagt hatten, wollten wir unbedingt mal einen Dreier. Und die meisten Mädels haben da keine Lust drauf. Und dann bist du ja älter. Das wären schon mal zwei Sachen die neu für uns wären." klärte Eric mich auf. "Und wie alt seit ihr eigentlich?" wollte ich wissen. "Beide 16." kam es zur Antwort von Tyler. "Und wer bezahlt euch den heutigen Abend, ich meine, ich bezweifle das ihr das von eurem Taschengeld bezahlt." "Unsere Väter sind reich, und wir bezahlen es tatsächlich von unserem Taschengeld, aber wir bekommen mehr als andere.", sagte Eric. "Okay, wollen wir dann langsam zur Sache kommen?" fragte ich. Beide nickten und ich führte sie mit jedem einen an der Hand in mein Schlafzimmer.

Ich kniete mich in der Mitte auf meinem Bett hin und winkte die Beiden zu mir. Sie zogen schnell die Schuhe, Hemden und Hosen aus und setzen sich dann zu mir auf das Bett. Eric kniete sich hinter mich und fing an meinen Nacken zu küssen und meinen Rücken zu massieren während Tyler seine Hände unter mein Negligee schob. Ich streifte meine Träger über die Schultern und das Negligee gleitete über meinen Körper runter zu meinen Knien. Dann fuhr ich mit meinen Händen über Tylers Brust. Er stöhnte leise und seine Hände fuhren über meine Brüste. Erics Hände fuhren meine Seiten hinab bis hinunter zu meinem Slip und er massierte meinen Po. Es war ein schönes Gefühl überall Hände zu spüren.

Eric öffnete meinen BH und streifte mir diesen ab, während Tyler anfing eine Brustspitze mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen und die andere mit seiner Hand zu kneten. Ich drehte mich halb zu Eric und griff an seinen erigierten Penis. Eric stöhnte mir in mein Ohr und fuhr mit seiner Hand in meinen Slip und massierte meinen Kitzler. Ich zog erst Erics Boxershorts aus und dann die von Tyler, während er meinen Slip auszog. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und spreizte meine Beine damit Eric in mich eindringen konnte. Er stieß heftig zu und das gefiel mir sehr. Ich mochte es, härter rangenommen zu werden. Deshalb hatte ich wahrscheinlich auch diesen Beruf gewählt. Blümchensex gab es bei Prostituierten eher selten.

Tyler platzierte sich neben meinen Kopf, so konnte ich besser seinen Penis in meinen Mund nehmen. Mit meiner Zunge berührte ich seine Spitze, was Tyler zum lauten stöhnen brachte. "Oh ja, Bella, mach weiter so". Ich nahm dann sein ganzes Gemächt in den Mund und bewegte meinen Kopf vor und zurück. Eric berührte während seiner Stöße meinen Kitzler was mich bald dazu brachte, zu kommen. Kurz danach kam auch Eric und er sackte erschöpft auf mir zusammen.

Als er von mir runter ging, nahm Tyler seinen Platz ein und stieß ebenfalls hart zu. Ich stöhnte laut. Eric hatte sich von seinem Orgasmus noch nicht erholt, aber er spielte jetzt mit meine Brüsten und liebkoste sie zärtlich, während ich mit einer Hand an seinen "Bällen" beschäftigt war und mit der anderen Hand Tylers "Bälle" massierte.

Nach kurzer Zeit erwachte der "kleine Eric" und der "große Eric" setzte sich auf meinen Bauch und führte seinen Penis durch meine Brüste. Bei den Stößen berührten meine Lippen immer seine Spitze.

"Eric, ich komm gleich, aber ich will sie in einer anderen Stellung nehmen" sagte Tyler in rauer Stimme zu Eric. Dieser erhob sich von mir und Tyler fuhr aus mir heraus und er sagte, ich solle mich wieder hinknien und ihm den Rücken zudrehen. Als ich das getan hatte, hielt er mit einer Hand meine Hüfte fest und mit der anderen drang er von hinten in mich ein. Dann packte er auch mit der anderen Hand meine Hüfte und fing wieder an heftig in mich zu stoßen. Mit einer Hand holte ich Eric einen Runter, während er meinen Kitzler massierte.

Die Stöße von Tyler wurden immer schneller und ich merkte er würde bald kommen. Und dann war es soweit. Er drang immer heftiger in mich ein und mir kam es dann auch. Wir stöhnten laut und mein Griff um Erics Penis wurde fester und er kam kurz darauf dann auch.

Erschöpft ließen wir drei uns aufs Bett fallen und ruhten uns auch. Eric fragte dann: "Und wie waren wir? War es mal was anderes für dich?" Oh je, dass die Jungs schon so früh damit anfangen mussten. "Ihr seit echt die Besten. Jedes Mädchen kann sich mit euch glücklich schätzen" war meine Antwort. Sie war ja nicht gelogen. Die Beiden waren wirklich gut. Aber die Besten? In ihrem Alter? Nein, sie müssen noch viel lernen….

Nachdem Eric und Tyler gegangen waren, sprang ich erstmal schnell unter die Dusche. Und dann bezog ich wieder das Bett neu. Wie immer.

Morgen hatte ich einen reichen Geschäftsmann als Kunden, aber nicht auf die normale Art und Weise. Ich sollte seine Freundin spielen, damit wir zu einer Sexparty gehen konnten…


	3. Mr C

Ich ging auf die Straße um auf mein Taxi zu warten. Meinen heutigen Termin hatte ich nicht bei mir zuhause, sondern in New York City. Ich musste nicht lange warten, als das Yellow Cab vor mir parkte.

Ich sagte dem Taxifahrer die Adresse und lies die vielen Backsteinhäuser hinter mir. Es war 8 Uhr abends. Man konnte in den vielen Fenstern der Häuser gedämmtes Licht sehen. Die vielen Familien die Abends zusammen kamen, Abendbrot aßen, von ihrem Tag berichteten, wahrscheinlich noch etwas Fernsehen schauten und zusammen ins Bett gingen. Vielleicht den kleinen Kindern noch Gute Nacht Geschichten vorlasen. Kinder. Ich hätte auch gerne welche. Aber bei meinem Beruf, Callgirl, Prostituierte, Hure und wie man das sonst noch so nannte, war es unmöglich. Sollte ich irgendwann Kinder haben, dann mit nur einem Vater, der immer da war und mich nicht für Sex bezahlte. Wieso dachte ich darüber nach? Ich war noch jung, 25, ich konnte mein Leben noch leben, soweit ich das tat. Jeden Abend einen anderen Freier. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nicht beschweren, ich machte den Job gerne, ich hatte regelmäßigen Sex, öfters auch guten, ich konnte viele Sachen ausprobieren und meine Fantasien ausleben und der wichtigste Grund: ich verdiente eine Menge. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich mir jederzeit eine Auszeit nehmen und die Welt bereisen, aber alleine? Dazu bräuchte ich einen richtigen Partner, mit dem man alle Erlebnisse teilen konnte. Aber dies war unmöglich. Und Freundinnen? Freundinnen waren auch unmöglich. Die, die keine Callgirls waren, verstanden es nicht oder wollten es nicht verstehen und behandelten einen wie den letzten Dreck. Wahrscheinlich auch aus Angst man könnte sich an ihre Männer ran machen. Welcher Kerl stand nicht darauf, alle seine Fantasien auszuleben. Alles ist käuflich. Und die, die Callgirls waren, da konnte man keine Freundschaften aufbauen, zu viel Neid, wer hatte den besseren Busen, wer die besseren Kunden und wer verdiente am meisten. Man kann es nicht glauben, aber unter Callgirls herrschte auch Krieg, wenn man das so nennen wollte. Immer musste man aufpassen, dass ein anderes Callgirl seine Stammkunden nicht wegschnappte. Männer waren so leicht an der Nase herumzuführen. In einem Moment sagten sie einem, wie zufrieden sie mit einem waren und im nächsten Moment kam eine Andere daher, säuselte ihm etwas liebliches ins Ohr und schwupps, weg war er. Ja, gut, ich gebs zu. Ich habe es auch schon gemacht. Aber ich bin darauf nicht stolz. Er hatte einfach nur eine Menge Kohle und im Bett war er auch gut.

Das Taxi hielt an meiner angegebenen Adresse, die Fahrt verlief zu schnell, wahrscheinlich weil ich in Gedanken versunken war.

Ich bezahlte den Taxifahrer und gab ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und stieg aus. Ich stand vor einem riesigen Haus. Man könnte es auch Palast nennen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und ging durch das große Tor. Ich lief an vielen Beeten vorbei, wo die unterschiedlichsten farbigsten Blumen heranwuchsen oder erblühten, soweit ich das in der angebrochenen Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Da ich mich leider nicht für Blumen interessierte, konnte ich leider nicht sagen, was hier wuchs. Wobei ich rote Rosen erkannte. Ich war sehr stolz auf mich. Ich war mit meinem Kunden um halb Neun vor dem Eingang verabredet. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr und sah das ich perfekt pünktlich war. Ich wusste nur das er ein reicher Geschäftsmann war, Anfang 30 und sich mit Mr. C. vorstellte. Er hatte damals am Telefon gefragt, ob ich verschwiegen wäre, ich musste innerlich lachen. Natürlich war ich verschwiegen, was dachte er denn? Ich ging ja auch nicht durch die Öffentlichkeit und erzählte jedem was mein Beruf ist. Wenn ich danach gefragt wurde, antwortete ich meist, dass ich im Büro tätig war. Er meinte, er wäre ein wichtiger Geschäftsmann und würde auch in der Öffentlichkeit stehen und niemand sollte wissen, dass er sich mit einem Callgirl trifft. Wobei er noch schnell versuchte sich zu beeilen zu sagen, dass ich sein erstes Callgirl wäre. Mir war das gleich. Aber er wollte noch etwas: ich sollte seine Freundin auf dieser Party spielen, er meinte, sonst würde das auffallen. Ich hatte keine Probleme damit, ich hatte nur eine Bedingung: nicht auf den Mund küssen. Er willigte nur widerwillig ein. Es würde schon komisch aussehen, wenn sich ein Paar nicht küsste. Ich erwiderte, dass auf einer Sexparty bestimmt niemand darauf achtete, ob sich ein Paar küsst oder nicht.

Als ich am Eingang des Hauses ankam, sah ich einen jungen Mann mit bronzefarbenen Haaren und einem schwarzen Smoking an der Tür stehen. Da ich nicht wusste, wie "mein" Mr. C. aussah, hatten wir uns einen Geheim-Code ausgedacht: Ich kramte in meiner Tasche und fragte "Wo habe ich bloß mein Feuerzeug?" und darauf ging ein Feuer an, direkt vor meinen Augen. Okay, das war also Mr. C. Er sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Seine grünen Augen zogen mich sofort in seinen Bann. Und die Haare waren total verstrubbelt, aber sie sahen sexy aus. Ich hatte schon viele Männer kennen gelernt, aber keinen so hübschen und sexyen und atemberaubenden und wunderschönen Mann. Mir blieb die Spucke weg. Ich hoffte nicht, dass ich jetzt sabbern würde. Ich verlor mich noch mehr in seinen Augen. Und er anscheinend in meine. Wir konnten nicht aufhören uns anzustarren. `Okay, Bella, reiß dich zusammen. Du hast ihn sowieso heute Abend.` versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. "Danke Schatz, ich dachte du würdest zu spät komme, ich brauche dann ja keine mehr zu rauchen" fing ich an zu plappern und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Babe, du siehst hinreißend aus" kam es von ihm. Ich hatte mich für ein dunkelblaues Chiffon-Kleid mit den passenden High-Heels entschieden. Mein Make Up war ebenfalls auf mein Kleid abgestimmt. Und meine langen braunen Haare hatte ich locker hochgesteckt, einzelne Strähnen fielen an den Seiten hinunter. Ich hatte eine silberne Kette mit einem blauen Herzen umgelegt und trug Perlenohrringe. Auf mehr Schmuck verzichtete ich.

"Du siehst auch gut aus, Liebling. Wie war die Arbeit?" fragte ich ihn. Ich musste unbedingt noch seinen Vornamen herausfinden. Er meinte er würde in der Öffentlichkeit stehen. Da ich nun leider Abends meinen Job ausübte und tagsüber schlief oder Besorgungen für den nächsten Abend machte, bekam ich leider nicht viel mit vom Weltgeschehen. Deswegen kannte ich auch keine Personen im Rampenlicht.

"Gut, viel zu tun. Aber lass uns nicht von der Arbeit sprechen, sondern diesen Abend genießen." sagte er und lächelte mich dabei an. Wir gingen in das Haus und wurden von einem Kellner begrüßt, der ein Tablett Champagner hielt. Mr. C. und ich nahmen uns jeweils ein Glas und prosteten uns zu.

Wir gingen weiter ins Haus hinein, alles Licht wurde mit Kerzen erhält, überall lagen Kissen herum und die Wände wurden mit Seidentüchern behängt.

Hier sah es aus, wie in einem Märchenschloss. Mr. C. nahm meine Hand und führte mich die Treppen hinauf. Ich zog an seiner Hand und deutete ihm, dass er sich zu mir drehen sollte. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter, da ich zwei Stufen unter ihm stand und auch sonst kleiner war als er. Ich beugte mich zu seinem Ohr: "Wie heißt du?" Er guckte mir kurz tief in die Augen und hielt seinen Mund an mein Ohr und sagte: "Für jetzt, ist das noch uninteressant". Er beugte sich zurück und lächelte wieder, aber diesmal war es ein schiefes Lächeln. Er brachte mich noch ganz aus der Fassung. Ich hatte noch nie so heftig auf einen Kunden reagiert. Meine zweite Regel war: Verlieb dich nie in einen Kunden!

Er zog wieder an meiner Hand und wir gingen weiter die Treppe hinauf. Als wir in der 2. Etage ankamen, zog er mich weiter in ein Zimmer. Dieses Zimmer war riesig. Es hatte dunkellilane Wände und es standen 5 Rundbetten im Raum, jeweils nur mit Kissen bedeckt. 4 der 5 Betten waren schon vergeben, man konnte alle Pärchen dabei beobachten, wie sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft mehr oder weniger hingaben. Bei den einen sah es sehr erotisch aus, bei den anderen merkte man, dass sie versuchten, wieder mehr Leidenschaft in ihr Sexleben zu bekommen. Deshalb beobachtete ich lieber die Pärchen, dessen Sexleben nur so vor Leidenschaft brannte. Mr. C. führte mich zu dem letzten freien Bett und wir setzten uns darauf. "Woher wusstest du, dass dieses Bett frei war?" wollte ich wissen. "Ich habe es mir bzw. uns reservieren lassen, Darling" erklärte er mir. Ich schaute ihm wieder in die Augen und versank. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zog mich zu seinem Gesicht. Mein Körper reagierte sofort, er wollte mich küssen. Ich packte meine Hände auf seine und versuchte sie von meinem Gesicht zu lösen und drückte meinen Kopf von seinem weg. Aber er war sehr stark. Und zog mich immer weiter zu seinem Gesicht…


End file.
